triplet beasts
by amaterasu houkou
Summary: Three Jinchuriki have been found to live in kohona, but happens when they find out their thriplets! Will the rookie nine accept them and try to help them or will the Akatsuki find them frist? naruxhina, sasuxsaku, inoxshika, neijxten, kibaxoc, garraxoc
1. prolouge

hey guys! amaterasu here. I've waiting for this moment for days and now my frist story! I present my FRIST FIC!

* * *

Prologue

Everyone knows of the kyubi and the sukaku and who they where sealed into, but no one knows of the five, six and seven tails; the houkou, raijuu, and shichibi.

Houkou was the five tailed wolf, his five tails can control wind, water, fire, earth, and lightning. Feared for it's insane state and brute stranght in battle, it is a formiable opponent to anyone to challages her. On another note she will protect anyone in need but is always on gaurd.

Raijiuu was the six tailed weasel with a bad habit of having a smart mouth, it's cry sounded like thunder and was origanly the god of thunder but because of the eight tail's power, it reverted to a beastal form. This biju has a bark worse then it's bite, it's bad habit of mouthing off to kages and geting into fights with shinobi caused it's sealment.

The shichibi was the seven tailed badger and has a really voilant anger strek. It can shapeshift into any living thing it can think of. It can mapiulate shadows and darkness, and can't really be trusted with secrets. Unlike the other biju, this one chose to be sealed as an atempt to protect someone. To the other biju who heard of this, didn't make sence to them at all.

All three's Jinchuuriki have been found out to be triplet girls who reside in the village hidden in the leaves. And Life has been a liveing hell for them for twelve long years.

now the triplets are on the run, this is there story…

* * *

well there ya go, the prolouge to my frist chapter

PLEASE REVEIW


	2. triplet trobule

**A/N: I don't own naruto. never have, never will**

Ch.1

Nine rookie meet triplet tails

It was the middle of summer, the afternoon to be exact, in OVEN HOT TEMPRTURES!!!! Naruto, sakura, sasuke, kiba, hinata, shino, ino, choji, and shikamaru, where all at the lake trying to get away from the heat.

Ino and sakura where having there daily arugment about sasuke, who was sleeping while floting in the water.

Choji was eating something (as always) on shore.

Naruto was cannonballing of trees.

Hinata was sunbathing (as ino and sakura were doing earlier).

Shakamaru was floting in the water, complaining. (A/N: we all know why)

kiba was dunking shino under water.

"CANNONBALL! WAHHH HOOO! "naruto yelled as he jumped into the water, causing everyong to scatter.

A huge wave drenched everyone, not to mention p.oed sakura and ino. "YOU MORON!!" ino and sakura yelled, pumling him to a pulp.

Naruto was covered in lumps, had one black eye and many many bruses.

"what the hell was that for?!"

"for the cannon balls!!!!"

A loud scraching and sound was head.

Everyone started to look around for where it was comeing from. Was it from the trees? On land? Underground?

Just then, three girls around their age came out of nowhere. One had long black and white hair and badger like nails, dark green almost black eyes and was covered in drit and had a badger siting on her head. The sceond one, who ran almost over naruto, had light blonde hair that was slightly standing up on end, light brown eyes and had sparks flying off her with a white weasle on her shoulder. the thrid one was matted black hair, ember eyes and a wolf pup standing by her foot.

"hey! who are you three?!" Ino said, startled from their sudden apparence.

"I'm Itachia. but my sisters call me chia." the frist one said as the badger jumped onto kiba's head.

"I'm lupinea, but lupe for short" the thrid one said trying not to laugh.

The second one jumped into the lake, shocking everyone in the water as a result sasuke geting the worst of it. "and I'm raiji. sorry bout that."

Sasuke swam toward raiji and dunked her under water. "this is what you get for almost killing me!"

sakura looked at him in disbelelfe as sasuke tryed to drown raiji. _Why the hell is he doing that to her?! it was just an acident!!!_

Itachia smerked as she jumped into the water from behind.

"hey. raven head look behind ya."

"what?"

WHAM!

Itachia punched him in the face, sending him flying head first into a tree.

Naruto wooped

Sakura and Ino where in aw.

Kiba laughed till his ribs hurt.

Shino...well...just sood there.

Choji droped his chips in shock.

Hinata fainted.

Shikamuaru stared at Itachia with the I-can't-beleave-she-just-did-that face.

and Sasuke juat stared at Itachia shock in aw.

"dude. do that to my sister again and shit's gonna hit the fan. you got that?!" she snarled at him as the badger fluffed up it's fur.

Sasuke nodded in agrement as he tryed to get up.

Sakura cam running over to him, helping him up with a consered look on her face. "SASUKE! ARE YOU OK?!"

"yeah I'm fine, nobody's ever goten that close to punch me out. " He looked over to Itachia

"you were drowing my sister, I had no chose"

"go to hell. the name's sasuke though"

"Itachia is the name, being a fighter is my game."

sakura rolled her eyes at them as thire converation continued. _great...sasuke hurt and chating it up with this...this...badger! oh well at least it's starting to cool down..._

Meanwhile, back at the lake, raiji, lupinea, naruto, kiba, akamaru, shino, ino, choji, shikamaru, and hinata were on shore chating it up with them.

"sorry about the little shocker. I hope no one was hurt." raiji said as her weasel started messing with akamaru.

"I-it's o-okay. I-I'm hinata" hinata studdered as lupinea's pup ran over to kiba.

"Looks like pup here has a likeing to you kiba." ino teased

"meirou? oh don't worry she's harmless...for the moment." lupinea laughed, noticeing Itachia, sakura and sasuke comeing back.

"yo, you and raven hair alright?" raiji said, sparks flying off her again.

"I'm fine, but sasuke is still sulking" Itachia snickered.

Meirou, lupeina's wolf pup, started running around everyone with what looked like a bag of chips in it's mouth. It ran over akamaru, kana(Itachia's badger), sooky(raiji's weasel), naruto's foot, and climbed back onto lupeinea's head. Naruto started complaining about his foot, while akamaru tryed to chase after meirou. "Ok. Who gave the wolf the chips?!" Raiji yelled, accidentily shocking herself.

Everyone imidenly looked at choji, who was missing his bag of barbique chips. "what? I thought it was hungry." he complined as raiji jumped back onto a branch.

"yo. what are you doing up there?" sasuke said in his usual emotionless tone.

"you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do? are you?" itacha said, knowing shit was gonna hit the fan.

"what's she gonna do? catipult herself in the air?" naruto said laughing.

Raiji jumped upwards, going passed the clouds, hit about three birds and a blump and stayed up there.

shino gawked at the sight, naruto was still laughing, hinata fainted, ino and sakura stared in disbelif, shikamaru was too lazy to notice, choji was eating(nah duh), kiba was makeing jokes about it, and sasuke just stared up into the sky.

"raiji! FALL ALREADY! IT'S ALMOST NIGHTFALL!" Itachia and lupinea yelled as a whisleing sound was heard.

A blur of blond and sparks started falling toward the lake, causeing everyone to scatter once again.

Raiji landed at he bottom of the lake, leaveing it a eletric trap.

"well what do ya know look at the time, we got to go. see ya!" itachia and lupinea said makeing a run for it as night fell. "hey! wait for me!!!!" raiji yelled to them as she ran toward them, snaching up kana, sooky, and meirou.

"Wait's up with them?" shino said, watching them run.

"I dono. Some should follow them." sakura said truning to naruto

"I'll do it. Besides I want to get good look at the way they fight!"

He ran off after them as darkness covered kohona, not knowing what was in store for him...


	3. the truth unravels

discalimer: I don't know naruto! If I did It would be ALOT differant!

"talking"

**"biju talking"**

'thinking'

* * *

Ch.3

the truth unravels...

Darkness had disened on the leaf village, the sounds of running and yelling ran though the air.

"damn! where are they?!" naruto said stoping by an ally way

Not noticeing the glow comeing from the ally, he ran off in search of them as the glow got stronger.

In the ally was itachia, raiji, and lupeinea in out cold with an errie chakra flowing around them.

-----------------------------------------------

A damp dongon in itachia's mind with the the sound of rattleing chains.

She was walking thought slowly as a gaint seven tailed badger came to sight.

"hello again shichibi." Itachia said to it, petting it's head.

**"hello again cub. I see you and your sisters met somebody" the shichibi said as the chains on it's seven tails thrashed around.**

"we have. but one of them looks like us...his eyes" itachia replied looking down at the damp floor.

**"do not worry chia, we'll find out find out about him in time." it said, being strightforward about it**

"I'll ask him. who knows he might be just like us"

**"you do that. come back if you need anything"**

Itachia nodded and started to fade back to reality.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In raiji's mind a was a large room with what looked like a orb on a stand with a golden blond weasle with six tails shaped like lightning bolts.

"OK YOU STATIC EMEBULMED PEACE OF SHIT! WHAT'S THE DEAL FOR BRINGING ME HERE?!" raiji yelled at it.

**"How DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH THAT TONE LITTLE BOLT!" the seven tails raored back in anger, trying to claw it's way out of the orb.**

"to bad that seal is strong. oh well, at least I know I've meet whisker face"

**"what whisker face?"**

"I think his name's naruo or something? I dono."

**"Tell me who he is and I'll leave you alone!"**

"nope"

**"WHAT**?!"

"you heard me. now if you excuse me, I have to get home."

**"Fine, but I know you'll need me one day"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A wolves' den in lupinea's mind filled with the skelotens of shinobi skatered every where.

"where are you gobi?" lupeinea said calmly as yellow eyes came to sight.

A five tailed wolf with a chains linked to each leg sat before her. Pure white fur, riddled with red markings and the signs of earth, water, fire, lightning and wind on it's tails.

**"what do you need pup?" it asked with the i-hope-this-not-another-dumb-question look**

"I have found someone like me and my sisters. he looks like a fox and I suspect he's one of us."

**"ahh yes the kyubi. he got what was comeing to him. just ask him for all I care!" **

"what ever."

lupinea faded back to reality with her sisters, in a cold sweat none the less.

Naruto staggered thought the streets, out of breath from running the whole time.

"damn! badger girl, weasle woman and she-wolf are gone!"

"WE HEARD THAT!!!" the now infuryed triples yelled at him, scareing him shitless.

"geez sorry! what are you doing here?"

"walking home. just one thing."

"what?"

"do you know anything about the nine tailed fox?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as the there question rang in his head like a broken record. _how?! how do they know about the nine tailed fox?!_

"well?"

"I'm the contaner of the ninetails" he mumbled

lupinea started to feel gulity, itachia felt like she never wanted to be born, and raiji looked down in guilt.

"we know how you feel about it. disowned, being the fear of the village." itachia said holding up her arm.

"a mark that can't be whiped away." raiji said, holding out her head

"the mark to the tailed beast..." lupinea replied to her sister, now moveing her bangs out of the way.

naruto stared in aw at the seals, now knwing there resone for running.

"your like me and gaara! so which one are ya?!" naruto yelled, scareing them shitless. (payback!)

"well...I'm the seven tailed badger. raiji is the six tailed weasel and lupinea is the five tailed wolf." Itachia said geting it off there chests.

"oh. well come over to my place tomarrow, and meet garra please" naruto beged geting down on his knees and gave the dreded puppy eyes.

The triplets gave in almost imideantly, but their thought ran on the smae line.

_'oh shit...'_


End file.
